Transformers Animal Heroes
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: When Predicons led by Gigatron attack Earth, a new team of Maximals led by Claw arrive to stop the Predicons, with the help of some Human and Mobian friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! Nathan Ralls, AKA PHANTOMKNIGHT47, here, with a new story called _Transformers Animal Heroes,_ basically, Jeff and Lydia's son and daughter, have an encounter with a team of Maximals, led by Claw, a Dinobot, who formed this team ever since the death of Optimus Primal. Now, a new team of Predacons led by Gigatron, Megatron's apprentice, ever since Megatron's death, attack Earth, and it's up to the new Maximals and their human friends must protect Earth.

Hasbro owns Transformers. I own Riptide, Phantom, Dreadwing, Blackwing, Fangblade, Claw, Steelmane, Skyhawk, Usaron, and Nightblade. KKSparks and I own Jacob and Scarlet. I own Midnight, Maria, and Angel, Cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Sega and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog, Akihisa Ikeda owns Rosario+Vampire, Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh.

This goes out to GamingFictions2013, Secret-Universe, and WOLFWATCHER12

Chapter 1: Meet the Maximals!

 _Years ago, a race of robots that could think and feel existed, They were known as **Cybertronians** , hailing from a planet known as **Cybertron**. Having the power to Transform, they were split into two factions: Autobots and Decepticons, and Maximals and Predicons, the Autobots and Maximals representing good, while the Decepticons and Maximals represented evil. They waged horrible battles on Cybertron, then Earth, then Back again. But the Predicon and Vehicon leader, **Megatron** , created a virus that stole all the sparks on Cybertron. He nearly succeeded, until a lone Maximal known as **Optimus Primal** sacrificed himself to save Cybertron, and everyone on it, Optimus Primal's spark was still alive, but not needed again, as for the megalomanium in Megatron's spark, it was gone forever._

It now shows a Maximal Ship orbiting planet Earth, onboard were 5 Maximals.

The first Maximal looked like Dinobot, with Stampy's head. This was Claw.

The second looked like a grey Rhinox, with Armor Form Alphonse Elric's head, this was Backstop.

The third Maximal looked like Leobreaker from Transformers Cybertron, with the head of 2011 Lion-O, with the face of G1 Optimus Prime, his lion head looked like the Wild Force Lion Zord, he was bronze and gold in color. This was Steelmane.

The third Maximal looked like a male Airrazor, yet colored like a bald eagle. This was Skybolt

The fourth Maximal looked like Onyx Primal, with the head of TF Cybertron Jetfire, and themed after a Vampire Bat, he was red, silver and black. This was Nightfang.

The 5th Maximal looked like Polar Claw, with brown fur. This was Ursa Maxus.

The final Maximal looked like Snarl, with Silverbolt's head, this was Wolfblade

"I am so bored..." groaned Wolfblade, his voice sounding like Inuyasha

"Any luck, boss dino?" asked Steelmane, his voice sounding like Lion-O from ThunderCats 2011.

"Nothing yet." said Claw, his voice sounding like Cyborg from Teen Titans

"Boss!" said Nightfang, his voice sounding like Ben Tennyson "I found some Predacon activity!"

"Which is it?" said Claw "Is it Divebomb!?"

"Worse!" said Backstop, his voice sounding like Choji from Naruto "It's Gigatron!"

"GIGATRON!?" said Skybolt, his voice sounding like Eren Jager

"Looks like ol' Dragon-Breath is up to his usual tricks again…." groaned Ursaron, his voice sounding like Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach

"Slag it all! He's heading to Earth!" said Claw

"Well, we managed to scan our alt modes before him and his cronies!" said Skyhawk.

"We should find the sons and daughters of the Sonic Heroes, and the children of Jeff the Killer and Blood Rose!" said Steelmane.

"Good idea!" said Claw, as the Maximal Ship landed.

 **Location: Earth**

 **Neo Domino City, Japan**

 **Akihabara District**

It shows a young boy the age of 18, with snow white hair in L's hairstyle with a bang covering his right eye, riding a Duel Runner with the front of Bloody Kiss, and the back of Yusei Go, and themed after a dragon, through the streets. This was Jacob "Richland" Woods, the son and eldest child of Jeff Woods, AKA Jeff the Killer, and Lydia Richland, AKA Blood Rose.

Next to him was a 14 year old girl with black hair done in unbraided pigtails like Chiyo Mihama, with crystal blue eyes, and a bang covering her left eye. She was riding a monowheel-like Duel Runner, which was a black and red Millennium Wheel. This was Scarlet, Jacob's little sister.

Jacob and Scarlet are students at Yokai Duel Blood Academy, in the Slifer Red dorm. They were looking out for eachother ever since their mom and dad disappeared. Jacob had a Kamen Rider deck, while Scarlet had a Sailor Scout deck. They were in the Newspaper Club, they were the only two people in Slifer Red who owned Duel Runners, Scarlet's duel runner was known as Rose Whirlwind, while Jacob's was Bloody Dragon.

"Nothing like a ride around Japan's Akihabara district to blow off steam." said Jacob, his voice sounding like Edward Elric mixed with Tamaki Suoh.

"Mhm." said Scarlet, her voice sounding like Stocking Anarchy from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt "You said it, big bro."

"Hi, guys!" said a voice similar to Light Yagami from Death Note mixed with Setsuna F. Seiei from Mobile Suit Gundam 00.

Jacob and Scarlet saw a Mobian bat with black fur, white markings on his forearms, and his legs, connecting to his hands and feet, white hair styled like L's hairstyle, white stars with diamond symbols on the sides of his shoes, white chest fuzz, and red eyes, like Shadow This was Midnight the Hedgebat, Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat's son, riding on his Duel Runner, which looked like Bloody Kiss mixed with Blackbird

"Hi, Midnight!" said Scarlet.

Midnight smiled

"Middy!" chimed a voice similar to Chiyo Mihama from Azumanga Diaoh, and Midnight saw his little sister, Angel, or Rouge Jr. as she was called, Angel had white fur, red tips in her hair, and blue eyes, like their mom.

"Aw, hi, Angel." said Midnight as he held his little sister.

Angel giggled.

"Hey, little brother!" said a voice.

Midnight saw Maria, Saint and Topaz

"Hi, sibs." said Midnight.

"Marie!" said Angel as she hugged Maria

That's when Jacob hopped onto his Duel Runner, Bloody Dragon, and Scarlet hopped onto her Duel Runner, Rose Whirlwind.

"Well, we'd better go." said Jacob "See ya!"

"Bye!" said the others as they took their route to Yokai Duel Blood Academy.

Elsewhere, a man saw a shadow in the sky

"What on earth is _that_!?" the man asked as he saw a red and gold dragon resembling Predaking from Beast Hunters, with the head of Megatron's Dragon Form from Beast Wars

"Gigatron: Terrorize!" the Dragon spoke as he entered robot form, looking like Dragotron from Transformers Go! With Beast Wars Megatron's head.

"Who are you!?" said a woman

"Allow me to introduce myself." said the robot, his voice sounding like Megatron from Transformers: War For Cybertron "My name is Gigatron. And I am the leader of the Predacons!"

With that, Gigatron then snapped his fingers, and some falcons flew in, turning into black and purple Divebombs

"These are my foot soldiers, the Terrorcons." said Gigatron "You either have the option of surrender, or total destruction."

"Like we're gonna give into your demands!" said a voice similar to Chomper, from the Land Before Time TV show, and Gigatron saw a mobian Hedgehog/Echidna hybrid, with bright red fur, a white crescent birthmark on his chest, bronze boots, and green bracelets. This was Stanley the Echidnahog, Knuckles and Amy's son.

"Stanley, be careful!" said Anna, her voice sounding like Kagome Higurashi from Inuyasha

"I'm always careful, Annie." said Stanley, until he saw a Jacobson's Chameleon the size of an eighteen-wheeler truck.

"Phantom: Terrorize!" the Chameleon spoke, changing into a mix of Kamen Rider Camo and Biogreezer.

All of a sudden, a great white shark emerged from the ocean

"RIPTIDE: TERRRORIZE!" the shark roared, sounding like Alucard from Hellsing, he looked like a grey and white version of Sky-Byte

Stanley gulped

All of a sudden, a lion, a bat, a velociraptor, a hawk, a grizzly bear, and an arctic wolf charged in and saved Jacob, Scarlet, and the Sonic TNG kids.

"Slag it all!" said Gigatron "No doubt it's the work of Claw and his makeshift Maximals team!"

 **Location: Maximal Base**

"Hello?" said Jacob as he looked around "Scarlet? Are you OK…? Little sister...?"

"Jacob!" said a voice.

Jacob saw Scarlet run towards him, and hug him.

"Scarlet!" said Jacob as he hugged Scarlet "Thank goodness you're okay..."

Scarlet saw a yellow and bronze lion

"A-a lion!?" said Scarlet, as she clung onto Jacob

"Steelmane: Maximize!" said the Lion as it stood on it's hind legs, it looked like Leobreaker from Transformers Cybertron, with 2011 Lion-O's head, and the face of Beast Wars Cheetor.

"Don't panic, Scarlet." the robot said

"You know my name?" said Scarlet.

"Yes." said the robot "My name is Steelmane."

"OK." said Jacob

"Where are our friends!? And where are our Duel Runners!?" said Scarlet

"Your friends are okay..." said Steelmane "And your Duel Runners are still intact. They're with my teammates."

Jacob and Scarlet saw Maria, Saint, Topaz, Midnight, Angel, Anna, Stanley, Breeze, Mya, Eric, Muffy and Sky.

"Guys!" said Jacob as he and Scarlet ran to them

"We're OK, Jacob." said Mya, her voice sounding like Melody from The Little Mermaid 2

All of a sudden, a velociraptor, a rhinoceros, a grizzly bear, a vampire bat, an arctic wolf, and a bald eagle arrived.

"Everyone, these are my teammates, the Pride."

"MAXIMIZE!" the other Maximals said as they entered Robot form.

"EEP!" Mya yelped as she clung onto Breeze, shaking like a leaf.

"My name's Claw." said the Velociraptor Maximal, his voice sounding like Cyborg from Teen Titans. Claw looked like Dinobot, with the head of Stampy from Beast Wars Neo.

"I'm Nightfang." said Nightfang, Nightfang looked like Onyx Primal, with TF Cybertron Jetfire's head.

"My name's Wolfblade." said Wolfblade, his voice sounding like Inuyasha. Wolfblade looked like TF Cybertron Snarl, with Silverbolt's head.

"I'm Skybolt." said Skybolt, his voice sounding like Eren Jager, Skybolt looked like Airrazor, with the head of Hishoumaru from Transformers Go!, and can become a bald eagle.

"I'm Backstop." said Backstop, his voice sounding like Choji Akamichi from Naruto, Backstop looked like Rhinox, but with Alphonse Elric's helmet for his head.

"I'm Ursa Maxus." said Ursa Maxus, Ursa Maxus looked like Polar Claw, but as a Grizzly bear.

"It's nice to meet you." said Mya. "I am Princess Mya Hedgecat. Daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat."

"I am Breeze the Hedgecat. Son of King Sonic the Hedgehog, and Queen Blaze the Cat, and elder brother of Princess Mya Hedgecat." Breeze spoke.

"I'm Eric." said Eric "And these are my sisters, Muffy and Sky."

"Hello." said Muffy

"Hi..." said Sky

"I am Sharp the Hedgehog." said Sharp

"I'm Maria the Hedgebat." said Maria. "These are my sibs, Saint, Topaz, Midnight and Angel."

"Hi." said Saint and Topaz in unison

Later, Gigatron was plotting his next move.

"There must be something I can do about those annoying Maximals…." said Gigatron

"Lord Gigatron!" said Riptide "I found something!"

"What is it, Riptide?" said Gigatron

The screen showed a crater, which had glowing red crystal shards.

"Ah, crystalized Red Energon." said Gigatron "Let's get it, and become Gods!"

At the Maximal base, Claw noticed this.

"Gigatron and his cronies have found some crystalized Red Energon!" said Claw "We have to get to it first, before they get a power-up!"

"What's "Red Energon"?" Scarlet asked, confused

"A rare and potent form of Energon." said Steelmane "When refined in fuel, it can grant the user hyperspeed."

"We have to stop those Predacons!" said Jacob

"Good thinking." said Steelmane.

"BEAST MODE!" said all the Maximals.

The gang then raced out of the base.

"We need to make sure that Magnatron doesn't get his filthy claws on that Red Energon!" said Jacob as he and Scarlet drove their Duel Runners.

Later, Gigatron saw the Red Energon crystals

"This is it...that's Red Energon." said Gigatron.

"Hold it right there, Gigatron!" said Claw, holding his sniper rifle.

"We won't allow you to lay your filthy talons on that Red Energon!" said Steelmane as he drew his sword.

"You dare to call my talons filthy!?" said Gigatron "That settles it! PREDACONS, ATTACK!"

Riptide and Phantom changed into their robot modes, as Backstop and Nightfang did the same, Nightfang drew his twin katanas, and Backstop drew his battle axe.

"So, you really think you can obtain this Red Energon!?" said Phantom "Think again, bat-freak!"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" said Nightfang as he assaulted Phantom with rapid speed slashes

"GAH!" said Phantom as he fell to the ground

Backstop then held his battle axe with one hand

"You're planning to gamble your life on a single attack." said Riptide

With that, Backstop then swung his axe at Riptide

Claw then shot at Gigatron

"BEAST MODE!" said Gigatron, as he transformed into his dragon form, and attacked

Claw opened fire at Gigatron.

Elsewhere, Backstop was shooting at Riptide, who was running away, having a panic attack

"MAMAN! I WANT MY MAMAN!" Riptide screamed, having a panic attack, while saying the French word for "Mom"

"Come back here!" said Backstop

Nightfang drew his crossbow, and shot at Phantom

"BE CAREFUL WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT THING!" said Phantom, terrified

Nightfang fired, blowing Phantom's horns off

"MY BEAUTIFUL HORNS!" Phantom screamed, panicing

"Predacons, RETREAT!" said Gigatron as the Predacons ran away

"You better run!" said Wolfblade

"Be sure to come back, so we can whup your tails sometime!" said Scarlet

"You tell 'em, sis!" said Jacob.

Back at the Maximal Base, which was a transformed _Tempest_ , which was the name of their ship. Everyone was celebrating.

"Nice work, everyone!" said Steelmane

"Yeah!" said Scarlet.

"We won't stop until Gigatron and his forces are defeated!" said Claw.

"YEAH!" the heroes cheered.

(End of Chapter 1)

Next time, on Transformers Animal Heroes

The maximals look around Earth, for another base until theirs is repaired.

Elsewhere, Jacob and Scarlet's nemesis, Johnny "Richardson" Koijiro forms an alliance with the Predicons

Can the Maximals win?

Chapter 2: Of Maximals and Predicons

Well, folks. This is my best story yet.

Be sure to read and review, and also: NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHT47 with the second chapter of _Transformers Animal Heroes,_ basically, an ex-Predacon turned Maximal, who is Gigatron's brother, named Lewamus Primal arrives to help the Maximals. Also, Jacob and Scarlet's bully has sided with the Predacons.

Lewamus Prime 2015 owns Lewamus Primal, I own Steelmane, Claw, Ursa Maxus, Nightfang, Wolfblade, Backstop, Skyhawk, Riptide, Phantom, Darkwing, Venomica and Johnny, me and GamingFictions2013 own Jacob, Scarlet and Maggie, Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, GF2013 owns MiMi, Isaac, Judith, Prism Speed and Mrs. Vintage. Akihisa Ikeda owns Rosario+Vampire, and Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, I own Midnight, Maria and Angel the Hedgebats.

This goes out to Lewamus Prime 2015, GamingFictions2013, Secret-Universe, and WOLFWATCHER12. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Of Maximals and Predacons

"Everyone, we have an announcement!" said Steelmane

"Ooh, what is it?" said Sky

"We got a new teammate." said Claw.

A Dinobot arrived, he looked like TF Animated Grimlock, but with TF Cybertron Optimus Prime's head combined with TF Animated Grimlock's head. He had a scratch over a Predacon symbol on his chest, and he had a Maximal symbol under the scratched Predacon symbol, showing that he sided with the Maximals.

"This is Lewamus Primal." said Ursa Maxus, "He's Gigatron's brother, and an ex-Predacon."

"Greetings." said Lewamus, his voice sounding like Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue. "I am Lewamus Primal, your second in command."

Elsewhere, Gigatron was watching this on a screen.

"Lewamus Primal…" said Gigatron, enraged that his brother sided with the Maximals "My brother...I will get you for this, you traitor..." and his eyes glowed red with a dragon growl.

At the Maximals Base, Lewamus Primal was training with his sword, slashing apart dummies.

"BEAST MODE!" Lewamus roared, as he transformed into a robotic _Indominus Rex_ , like from Jurassic World, and breathed fire at the training holograms.

"Incredible..." said Backstop "An _Indominus Rex_ dinosaur form."

"Just like from Jurassic World..." said Midnight

Back in the Predacon base, Gigatron was facing a young man who resembled James from Pokemon, but with black hair, and dark green eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet a Creepypasta monster like yourself…Masked Letter." said Gigatron

"Please, sir Gigatron." the man spoke, his voice sounding like Alucard "Call me Johnny."

"Very well, Johnathan." said Gigatron "Our alliance has been set."

Johnny smirked

"Excellent." said Johnny "I will be the one who will finally kill the children of Jeff the Killer and Lydia Richland, and finish what my parents started!"

Later, Lewamus was calculating data, until he heard the alarm, and saw some Air-type Terrorcons, and Land-type Terrorcons, the Land-type ones could transform into panthers, they looked like Battle Ravage, with Vehicon heads, and Leobreaker's whip for their tails.

"Oh, jeez!" said Backstop "We got a Predacon alert!"

Lewamus Primal then raced out the door, as did the other Maximals.

"Excellent, Terrorcons!" said a female voice similar to Lust from FMA, she looked like Filch from Robots in Disguise 2015, but black and dark grey, and with a Predacon symbol. This was Blackwing, a well-renowned "Phantom Thief", on Cybertron, who joined the Predacons as a means of avoiding execution.

"BLACKWIIIIING!" roared a voice

"Inconceivable!" said Blackwing "Lewamus Primal!?"

"One and the same, birdbrain!" said Lewamus, as his mouth-plate closed over his mouth "It's time to clip your wings!"

"I'd like to see you try!" said Blackwing "BEAST MODE!"

With that, Blackwing transformed into her beast form, which was like Filch's beast form, but black and dark silver. She was a raven.

"Heh. Not bad." said Lewamus "But I can do better! BEAST MODE!"

With that, Lewamus transformed into his _Indominus Rex_ form.

"What in the name of Gigatron…..!?" said Blackwing as Lewamus bit down on her, and shook her, before throwing her.

"Lewamus Primal: Maximize!" said Lewamus Prime as he entered robot mode, and drew his sword, which looked like Grimlock's Fall of Cybertron sword, mixed with Ragna the Bloodedge's sword

"This is my sword, the Bladeasaurus!" said Lewamus as he rushed Blackwing

"WAITNONOTTHEFACE!" Blackwing yelped

Lewamus then throttled Blackwing, and slashed her a few times.

"Need a hand?" said a voice similar to Athena Cykes from Phoenix Wright Duel Destinies

A robot who looks like TF Animated Blackarachnia mixed with TF Beast Wars Blackarachnia, with a Maximal symbol arrived

"Venomica!" said Claw

"My sweet!" said Lewamus, hearts in his eyes, hugging his girlfriend.

"Um...who's this?" said Jacob

"That's Venomica." said Nightfang "She's Lewamus' girlfriend."

"Eeyup." said Lewamus

"Aww! How cute!" said Scarlet

"What a cute couple!" said Mizore

"Yeah." said Jacob, agreeing with his little sister and girlfriend.

With that, Venomica drew a pair of blades similar to the Bushwacka from TF2

"Alright, ya oversized feather merchant!" said Venomica "Let's dance!"

A swarm of Land Terrorcons charged in, and Lewamus transformed into his _Indominus Rex_ form

"These guys should just CHILL OUT!" said Lewamus as he breathed a blast of absolute zero ice, freezing them, before stomping on the ground, shattering the Land Terrorcons

"It's time to die!" roared a voice

"Slag it all!" said Venomica

"It's Riptide!" said Lewamus, as he readied his sword.

"RIPTIDE: TERRORIZE!" Riptide spoke as he entered Robot Form, and drew his cutlass, which was the tip of his tail in Shark Form, and his trident

"Here he comes!" said Nightfang

"I'LL SKEWER YOU BOTH!" Riptide roared, his voice sounding like Sakaki from .hack mixed with Alucard from Hellsing

"Yeah….I don't think so, Captain Fruit-loop." said Venomica as she sprayed Riptide in the face with webbing

"GAH! I CAN'T SEE!" said Riptide, as Venomica kicked Riptide in the spine, and Lewamus launched him in the air with an uppercut

"YAAAAAAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!" Riptide hollered like Goofy as he disappeared over the horizon

"Nice work, beautiful." said Lewamus

"Thanks, Cutie-bot." said Venomica, as she winked at Lewamus

Lewamus blushed a bright red color, as smoke and fire emerged from his head.

Venomica giggled at her boyfriend

"Oh, Lewamus." said Venomica

The other Maximals went to their rooms.

(end of Chapter 2)

Next time on Transformers Animal Heroes:

Gigatron is plotting his next move

Also, the Maximals get some new allies

Coming soon: Chapter 3: The New Maximals

Well, that was wonderful!

Read and review!


End file.
